Exotic
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: There was no one to teach him, no one to care for him. Only his instructor could touch him… RufusxReno. Past fiction.


Exotic

Summary: There was no one to teach him, no one to care for him. Only his instructor could touch him… RufusxReno. Past fiction.

Notes: O.o This one-shot used Spin You Around by Puddle of Mudd; I have been wanting to write a fic about it since ever. I felt that DNAngel was overused for me, and I have too much FMA stuff to make another fic (-snort- Like I'm not already killing people with having, like, 7 fanfics that haven't been updated in forever), so I picked Final Fantasy VII. BECAUSE I LOVE IT. I'll shut up now.

Note 2: **_THIS IS A ONE-SHOT.

* * *

_**

A common lowlife. A simple pawn of his never-ending game. A lonely rose in a bristle of thorns. There were many descriptions for the young prodigy, and none of these suited him.

…on the outside.

A mask he wore, to hide sorrow. They all wore masks.

That was why he cherished formal parties.

In those, you were required to wear a mask. He could be himself, and no one would come to the conclusion that they were speaking with the most eligible teenage bachelor, Rufus Shinra.

But he never wore his mask around _him._

_He _had been brought to him—a dance instructor. Raggedy, scrawny, and laid-back, _he _did not fit the profile of a dance instructor.

But of course—

He never learned to dance formally.

He never learned **waltz, **but merely the tango and such others.

And Rufus cherished _him._

_**ooooooo**_

"Hey kid, what're you writing? The next lesson is in…" the redhead checked his worn-out watch, "13 minutes."

"12. Your watch is off by 21.73 seconds."

**_ooooooo_**

_Reno._

It was all he was told.

No family name, no date of birth; Rufus knew virtually _nothing _about his instructor, except for his birth name.

_Reno._

And he was quite content with knowing only so much of him.

**_ooooooo_**

"Ruffie. Put that girly diary of yours up, kid." Reno flicked the blonde across the forehead, earning himself the 'Shinra glare' and a customary hand gesture. "You're catching on quick, kid."

**_ooooooo_**

It would be a lie to say Rufus held a certain _liking _for his instructor.

…he was completely **infatuated.**

**_ooooooo_**

"What song today, Reno?" His slightly narrow blue eyes blinked almost childishly—almost. He had grown up too fast to even be considered a child mentally—as he gazed upon Reno's sharp green ones.

"Well, your pop wanted you to learn something-exotic-or-other" Rufus giggled, "so we're doing a different kind of song."

"What kind of song?"

"Well…"

**_ooooooo_**

He loved Reno's taste in music. It was so mixed, so bizarre, so wild. Each song Reno would go on about for hours upon end struck a chord in Rufus' heart, and with each one, he felt closer to Reno.

**_ooooooo_**

"It's actually a free-style dance. You can do whatever suits you most, or just breakdance. Although the song may be too slow for that…"

"May I hear it first?"

"What? Oh, sure."

**_ooooooo_**

He loved Reno's laugh. It was so deep—and yet melancholy—and brash, echoing throughout the room. He loved how it could be so loud, his ears would start ringing—because they would ring for him, and only him.

**_ooooooo_**

"It's…unusual."

"I suppose if you want to see it like that. Now, first things first. I'm going to show you _my _dance."

**_ooooooo_**

He loved Reno's eyes, and his hair. They clashed so easily, it sometimes even stung his eyes to gaze upon this wonder of a man. Both they both had a strength to them—a power. They were sharp, and often times filled with hate—but certainly not around Rufus.

**_ooooooo_**

Reno heaved a great sigh, as if preparing for a battle. "Now before I show you…have you ever been kissed?"

"No…"

"Well…too late now anyways."

**_ooooooo_**

Rufus loved Reno's mouth. It was the most distinguishing, and yet overlooked, aspects of him; how the slightest change could mean the greatest change in emotion.

**_ooooooo_**

"Mm…" Rufus danced his fingers through Reno's hair, gliding them along in a sensual pattern. This warmth—this heat—it was all so…

_Exotic._


End file.
